


to say "I Like You"

by itzamob



Category: ROBOT x LASERBEAM (Manga)
Genre: Anal, Anilingus, Bukkake, Happy Sex, M/M, Pining, Porn Watching, blowjob, inexperienced couple, porn with a mild plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzamob/pseuds/itzamob
Summary: Tomoya wants to know how Robato feels about him, so he "accidentally" shows him a gay porn video to see his reaction on the topic. Tomoya isn't disappointed.





	to say "I Like You"

At the beginning of their friendship, Tomoya just went through the motions.

“Do you want to go eat something on the way home, Robato?”

“My stomach feels strange, so I’ll head home early to rest.”

He learned there was never any hidden meaning in Robato’s words.

“You pushed yourself too hard during training... Be careful not to vomit on your way home...”

“Yes.”

“See you tomorrow, then.”

“See you.”

It was a pretty straight-forward relationship. If Tomoya ever wanted to know anything from him, he’d ask, and Robato would answer. And the way Robato would sometimes drop smiles at him whenever he’d do small things like hand him a towel to wipe his sweat, or refill his water bottle when they’d go out jogging... Those things were rewarding on its own.

Tomoya found himself thinking, that if he ever had a girlfriend, he wished it would be just as easy going. But then again, he felt the friendship was so harmonious because it was Robato, instead of anyone else. There was really something unique about him, and it wasn’t just the bluntness of his personality, or the flashy color of his hair...

Tomoya always noticed it after the long training days, when he’d see him in the locker rooms, and even though they were all equally exhausted, Robato’s shoulders would never droop. It was a pair of shoulders he found himself staring at often. Always steady and firm, like he was ready to take on any burden, but also walk any path alone. It always made Tomoya wish he could physically hold onto him, so he would never know loneliness. Once that realization settled in his mind, it was difficult for Tomoya to let it go.

_Why can’t I just date Robato? Bind him to me with words, like any girl easily could?_

He’d never heard his friends bring up relationships between men as more than a joke, but was there really anything less honest about it? He’d heard his friends confess before, and talk about how much they liked a certain girl, but their feelings had never seemed as serious as what Tomoya felt. Though unlike them, Tomoya didn’t have nearly enough guts to confess his feelings. But he also knew that considering his situation, he’d never be able to confess straight-forwardly.

The most he could do was at least find out how Robato felt about him.

He planned from weeks ahead.

He arranged to invite Robato over to his house on an afternoon when his parents would be out out of town, and it _had to_ be a day before the weekend, so Robato would spend the night. He asked Robato from the beginning of the week, to make sure he’d be available.

And he was, and it was as comfortable and relaxed as he expected.

They first dropped by a DVD rental shop, and then headed by a convenience store to gather snacks they could eat while they pigged out in Tomoya’s room. One of the DVDs was from the most recent WGC last year, while the rest were common action movies they picked out because the covers seemed flashy. They watched the WGC game first, and when it was around three hours in, Robato excused himself to the bathroom.

Once he heard the door to the bathroom close, Tomoya kicked his plan into action.

He hopped over to his desk, and pulled out from a bottom drawer a new DVD with a blank cover. He’d ordered it online around two weeks ago so he’d be ready for this moment. He then went over to one of the DVDs they’d rented that day, and switched the CDs. That done, he arranged his drawer and the DVDs back to their original places, and resumed his spot in front of the TV.

Not long after, Robato came back from the bathroom, and settled down beside Tomoya. Tomoya tried to explain briefly what had happened in the game while Robato was gone, but they ended up rewinding the DVD instead.

Tomoya could feel his heart beat loudly in his chest because of what he knew would happen later on, but he made sure to not fidget too much so he wouldn’t seem suspicious. Not like he had to try too hard, anyways, since Robato was completely absorbed in the video and wasn’t paying him any mind.

Two more hours passed before the video ended. It was already past 10 p.m.

Tomoya shrugged. “We don’t have anything going on tomorrow, but it would still be bad if we oversleep. Let's just watch one more movie and go to bed.”

Robato pulled up his glasses as he rubbed one of his eyes. He seemed about ready to hit the sack, but he nodded anyways. He was a rebellious teenager at heart, apparently.

Tomoya made it seem like he just picked a movie at random from the pile, but even without looking, he knew what he was going for.

His hands felt cold as he took out the DVD from its case and placed it inside the player. He took a deep breath as quietly as he could to ease his anxiety, and settled beside Robato again. He pressed PLAY on the remote control.

The first scene opened on a man wearing an apron, kneading dough in a plain-looking kitchen. It would have seemed like a normal scene, if it wasn’t that the man was shirtless, and the muscles of his arms bulged in an erotic manner whenever he’d press down on the dough in front of him.

The camera panned out.

The man wasn’t wearing any pants, or any underwear, for that matter, and through the thin fabric of the apron, he was sporting a gigantic erection.

Tomoya stiffened, and pretended to be surprised.

“Oh, what?” He said.

Robato seemed to still think it was a regular movie, somehow. He didn’t react.

As expected of a cheap porn video, another man abruptly walked into the room, and made a show of staring at the other man’s ass. The first man didn’t notice him, that is, until the other slapped his ass, and then jumped right into kneading his buttocks like the first man had been doing with the dough not long before.

It quickly escalated to a full-blown makeout session, while the man in the apron was desperately grinding his ass against the other man’s clothed crotch, the later responding by giving him a sloppy handjob.

Once Robato figured out what kind of video it really was, Tomoya heard him give a faint exhale.

“Well that is... surprising...”

Tomoya turned to look at Robato, but found that to be more embarrassing than he expected. He felt his face heat up. Robato’s face hadn’t changed, but he wasn’t looking away from the screen, either.

It was as Tomoya expected.

Tomoya forced out an unnatural laugh. “Aha...! It really is surprising! It must have been a mistake from the store employees... Ahaha....!”

Tomoya quickly scurried over to the player and pressed the EJECT button. He placed the DVD back to its case and picked out a new DVD.

Still with his unnatural laugh on, he turned to Robato and showed him the new case.

“Are you still up for a new movie?”

Robato’s eyes took a while to trail down from the TV to Tomoya’s face.

“Yes, that’s fine.”

Tomoya couldn’t hold Robato’s eyes for longer than a second. He felt a bit guilty about it, but he wanted to laugh aloud, like one of those cheap villains in kids shows when their plans went as expected.

He knew Robato enough to know that he had a particularly lost look on his face. That meant, that even though the video before had shocked him, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

And that was a good thing for Tomoya, since Robato was usually the kind of person who couldn’t keep his questions to himself, so before long, the curiosity would boil over and he’d start talking about it. That was what Tomoya wanted. He wanted to bring to Robato’s mind that _they_ could do the same thing he’d be able to do with a girlfriend, so there was really no point in looking anywhere else.

Well, that was what he hoped for, anyways.

He settled beside Robato once again, and played the new movie. It was a regular action movie, and it ended after an hour and a half, without incident.

It was time to kick into gear the second part of his plan.

“Come help me bring over the spare futon from my parent’s bedroom.” Tomoya motioned as he walked out the room.

Robato followed him.

That wasn’t necessarily the plan itself. He just wanted to make it as believable as possible. Yesterday, when he found out his parents would be out that day, he had moved all the spare futons to the storage room behind the house. No matter how much they looked, they wouldn’t find the spare futons in the house.

Tomoya made a show of not finding them, and Robato helped look, but in the end it was fruitless.

Tomoya shrugged, pretending to be disappointed. “Well, it’s not really important. My bed is big enough for the both of us, anyways.”

Tomoya couldn’t help cracking a smile as he walked behind Robato back to his room.

“I’ll take the wall.” Tomoya stated, as he flopped onto bed.

Robato turned off the lights, and Tomoya felt the springs on his bed sink to the side as Robato settled beside him. He felt Robato’s shoulder press against his, and his heart began to pound expectantly.

There was a silent pause.

That would be the appropriate moment for either of them to say “good night”, but neither of them were talking.

“Hey, Tomoya... About the video before.”

As expected of Robato to cut straight to the chase.

“Hmn, yeah? What about it?” Tomoya mumbled pretending to only remember it vaguely. “It was surprising.”

Tomoya dared to turn his face on the pillow to look at Robato’s face.

Robato was looking up at the ceiling. He had taken off his glasses.

“What do you think of that sort of thing?”

“You mean relationships between men?”

Robato seemed to rethink his question. “More on, why they were doing that sort of thing together.”

For some reason Tomoya felt kind of turned on.

“Well, I think those two were just doing it for money, but I guess normally two men would do that sort of thing because they like eachother.”

“Like eachother...?”

“Yes, the same way a man and a woman would.”

Tomoya wanted to high-five himself. He was handling this nicely.

“But how can that be... Liking another man seems difficult. Just thinking about it seems impossible.”

Tomoya felt his stomach tie into knots. As he thought, Robato had never even considered dating another man before.

“That would be... Because you’ve never fallen in love.”

Tomoya felt unconsciously defensive. Defensive of their relationship which still didn’t exist.

“When you find the right person, you can’t help focusing on the traits you love about them, and you forget about the rest. Well, that is only at the beginning, because as you fall deeper in love, even their bad traits soon become something else you love about them until... until you love every part of them.”

Tomoya remembered how he now thought of Robato’s vacant face as cute, when back when they first met he thought he just looked like a weirdo.

“Liking someone only for their gender, instead of focusing on what they have to offer, is being disrespectful to their feelings. It doesn’t matter who they are.”

“What they have to offer...”

Robato seemed to think that over.

“If that’s the way it is, it might be nice to date someone in the team, so we could play golf together all the time.”

 _I’m the perfect person, then_.

The words were dripping from Tomoya’s mouth, but he was still unconvinced Robato really understood what he was saying.

“Is there someone on the team you’d see yourself dating?”

Robato thought about it for a second.

“I guess dating an upperclassman would be nice. They seem reliable.”

 _HUH_.

“B-but... Wouldn’t it be better to date someone you know well, and with who you can relax? You know, like a close friend, who is always beside you. They’d also be in the club...”

God, Tomoya felt like he’d just put a noose around his neck. He hoped Robato couldn’t catch on to what he was trying to imply.

Robato took a long time to think that over, and Tomoya suddenly felt self-conscious of the small spot where their shoulders were touching.

Robato suddenly pulled away, and Tomoya was momentarily startled.

But Robato was only changing his position in bed. He’d turned on his side, and propped up his head on his palm to face Tomoya.

Noticing this, Tomoya gathered his guts and also shifted to face Robato in bed.

There was an arms-length distance between them. Robato was holding Tomoya’s eyes, and with great difficulty Tomoya was doing it, too, but his cheeks were brushed a hot red.

“What kind of person would you date, Tomoya?”

Quickly.

Tomoya had to figure out a way to list all of Robato’s positive traits without sounding like he obviously wanted to date him. It had to seem like Robato had drawn his own conclusions they were perfect for eachother.

“Uh. Uhm.” Tomoya hesitated for a second. “I like the type that is always quietly working hard... If they don’t have experience dating, it would also be great, so we could learn together. In appearance, I like people with exotic hair colors, and glasses might be good, too.”

Nailed it.

“An inexperienced person with an exotic hair color...”

Tomoya had to admit that sounded a bit obvious.

“You mean, like... Suzaku?”

Tomoya had the sudden urge to slap him across the head.

“What part of Suzaku is ‘inexperienced’ !? On the other hand, he seems more like the type to be a playboy...” Tomoya almost spit his words.

Robato thought it over for a second. “He seems really devoted to golf, but also like he wouldn’t turn anyone down...”

“That’s the same impression I have.”

Tomoya scratched his cheek.

“What about you, then, Robato? What kind of person do you want to date?”

Tomoya watched Robato’s eyes shift down to look at his chest, and then back to meet his eyes.

It was an uncomfortably inquiring look.

“A friend.”

Tomoya couldn’t stand to hold Robato’s eyes anymore and looked away. He felt the heat in his cheeks spread out to his neck. The only thing he could focus on was the gentle sound of their breathing.

Tomoya felt a gentle tap on his cheek, and reacted a bit jumpy.

Robato was still looking at him.

“Your face is all red... Does that mean you want to date me, too?”

Tomoya nodded, and it was like a bubble of tension started to build up.

“Can we kiss?”

Tomoya nodded again.

As Robato started to break into the space between them, Tomoya reached out his arms and pulled Robato in faster.

Their lips touched, and the bubble of tension burst.

Neither really knew what to do, so they did what felt right. They pressed their lips together lightly at first, and then more roughly, until Tomoya found himself licking over Robato’s lips.

“Is that okay?”

Robato responded by running his tongue over Tomoya’s lower lip. Tomoya’s entire body shivered lightly.

Their tongues immediately came together, and with how foggy and heavy their breathing was becoming, they naturally felt the urge to press their bodies closer, so they did.

Their legs locked together,  and Tomoya felt Robato’s erection nudge against his own crotch. That made him inexplicably happy.

They started to slowly hump eachother through their clothes, their lips pausing as they found a new source of pleasure.

Before long, Robato was the first to notice the friction between them wasn’t good enough, so he reached to grab hold of Tomoya’s thigh and brought it over his hips. He continued to hump Tomoya from a lower, closer angle, and once again Tomoya felt his entire body shiver.

“We should have watched the video to the end. I want to do more, but I don’t know what to do...” Tomoya felt Robato’s breath on his neck as he said this.

Tomoya had already watched the video to the end, but was too embarrassed to admit it.

Robato’s hand touched his stomach, and Tomoya realized he was reaching to pull down the hem of his pajama pants.

He more than obediently complied. He reached and pulled down the front of Robato’s pants and underwear, exposing his crotch directly to the bedsheets.

He started to stroke him slowly.

“Can... can I put it in my mouth?”

Robato’s erection twitched in his hand as he said this.

“That... sounded really naughty, somehow. You can do as you like, Tomoya.”

Tomoya crawled down, his hand never leaving Robato’s crotch. He pressed Robato’s hips down to the bed and sat between his legs.

He tentatively look a lick at the tip of Robato’s crotch, and he heard Robato let out a soft gasp.

“Tomoya, that... it feels good.”

“I see...” Tomoya mumbled, pressing a kiss to Robato’s tip, before taking it in his lips again.

Robato gasped again, and Tomoya felt a drip of pre-cum in his tongue.

He started to lap at the length of Robato’s crotch with his tongue. He remembered that in the video the man had also given some sort of massage to the man’s balls as he sucked him off, so he tried that, too.

Robato gave a better reaction than Tomoya expected. He even started to thrust his hips a bit into Tomoya’s mouth, and that only made Tomoya get more turned on.

Before long, he couldn’t stand it anymore, and reluctantly parted one of his hands from Robato’s balls to reach into his own pants and touch himself.

What was next, was probably...

Tomoya relaxed the vigor of his blowjob as he reached to press a finger to his asshole. He could easily get in the tip of his finger, but the muscle ring around his entrance seemed too tight for Robato’s entire width to fit. It was at least the width of four fingers, which seemed impossible.

Noticing Tomoya’s odd pose over him, Robato unexpectedly sat up. It took Tomoya by surprise, and his head bumped against his chest.

Tomoya had pulled down his pants to finger his ass better, so that’s what Robato had to look at.

“Can I look closer?”

Tomoya’s breathing became heavier, but he was too turned on to be embarrassed. Now with two fingers in his hole, he turned and showed his ass to Robato.

“Can I...?”

Tomoya couldn’t figure out what Robato was asking permission for before he felt something wet lap the top of his fingers. The next moment, Robato had already pulled out Tomoya’s fingers from his ass and replaced them with his tongue.

Tomoya felt his face pulse in embarrassment, but it felt too good he couldn’t bring himself to tell Robato to stop.

“That place is dirty, Robato...” He complained weakly.

Robato pressed his fingers into Tomoya and twisted them around, making him squirm.

“But it’s so hot.... This part of you is really sexy, Tomoya...”

Tomoya grabbed Robato’s fingers to gently pull them out of him. He then lowered himself to a sitting position so he could press his ass over Robato’s exposed erection.

Noticing what the position was implying, Robato placed a hand over one of Tomoya’s asscheeks, while the other held onto the length of his crotch, rubbing the head teasingly over the entrance of Tomoya’s hole, and then up his crack.

“I want you to come inside me, Robato....”

“I also really want to, but I don’t think it will fit.”

Tomoya thought for a second, as Robato continued to rub against him.

In the video, the men had only used spit to put it in, but the man’s asshole had been initially much wider than his. It was something probably acquired from experience...

“You know, when my aunt gained weight, she’d have trouble fitting on her wedding ring, so she used to rub canola oil on her finger so it would slip in.”

Tomoya turned to look at Robato. That actually sounded like a good idea. His ass was likely much more flexible than a metal ring, so there were better chances of it working.

Tomoya climbed off Robato and pulled up his pants. Robato reached out and cupped his butt, then too late seemed to realize what he had done, so he pulled back his hand seeming slightly ashamed.

Tomoya snickered at him before standing up from the bed to head out the room.

“I’ll go see if we have canola in the kitchen.”

He saw several oils in his kitchen, and thought any might probably work, so he opted for the smallest bottle. He brought it back to his room, and placed it down on his desk.

He started to discard his clothing.

Robato turned to him with interest.

“Oh, that’s right... The oil might stain our clothes if we leave them on...”

Robato also stood from the bed and began to discard his clothing.

“Now that you mention it, wouldn’t it dirty the bedsheets, too?”

Since they were both standing naked in front of eachother, they couldn’t resist the temptation to press their bodies together. Not even five seconds passed, and they had already gotten carried away once again, kissing and rubbing their erections together.

Tomoya was the one to break it up.

“...I guess we have no choice, we’ll have to do it on the floor...”

Robato nodded in agreement, and leaned down to kiss him. His hand found its way back to Tomoya’s ass, and he began to press his fingers into his asshole once again.

Tomoya reached behind himself to grab the oil bottle from the desk. He pressed it into Robato’s chest, and Robato grabbed it. He then turned and kneeled down on the floor on all fours, his ass facing Robato’s standing figure.

Robato immediately kneeled behind him, but paused to inspect the oil bottle in his hands.

“This is sesame oil, Tomoya.”

“It just has to be slippery, Robato.”

“I see...”

Robato unscrewed the cap of the bottle and poured a liberal amount over Tomoya’s ass. Tomoya stiffened at the clammy feeling.

“It feels like it’ll be a pain to clean off...”

“Your ass smells like tempura, now.”

“Ugh.”

With his hand covered in oil, Robato attempted to push four fingers into Tomoya’s asshole, but could only push in to the second joint before he met resistance.

That was good enough.

He pulled his fingers out, and slathered more oil onto the length of his dick before placing the bottle aside.

Tomoya turned to look over his shoulder as Robato began to greedily grab hold of his asscheeks and spread them apart. He positioned himself, and guiding Tomoya’s hips with his grip, he forced his hole open with the head of his erection.

Tomoya’s crotch throbbed in pleasure as he realized what was happening.

Slippery and burning, he felt Robato push open his insides. When he finally felt a small, greedy grind of Robato’s hips as he finished burying his entire length inside him,  he let out a long, satisfied sigh.

“We’re connected...”

“We are...” Robato agreed, greedily grinding his hips against Tomoya’s ass again. Tomoya’s spine shivered, feeling it all the way to the tip of his crotch that released a big drop of pre-cum in response.

It wasn’t long before Robato tried to move. Carefully slipping out of Tomoya’s ass, he felt he might burst at any moment.

“This is bad, Tomoya... Your insides are so mushy and soft I want to do this forever...”

Tomoya’s entire body twitched as the head of Robato’s dick pressed and dragged against his prostate.

“I get what you mean... I love you inside me,  I want to keep you in there forever...”

Robato groaned in pleasure as Tomoya’s ass clenched down on him.

“That’s such a scary thought...”

Robato stooped over to press his chest onto Tomoya’s back and Tomoya collapsed from his crouching position.

“You’re heavy, Robato--” he groaned.

Robato continued to grind his hips on top of Tomoya, and Tomoya’s entire body continued to twitch.

“T-that spot, Robato...”

Robato laid small kisses onto Tomoya’s shoulder as he continued to move his hips.

“I can tell when you’re feeling good, Tomoya...You start to press your ass tighter against me, and it’s really erotic...”

“Robato...”

Tomoya wanted to protest against him saying such embarrassing things, but he couldn’t be bothered to waste breath on it when his entire body was focused on the spot where they were connected.

“Robato...” Tomoya twisted his body to find Robato’s face and pull it to his. He kissed him sloppily, and Tomoya felt Robato’s dick twitch inside him before he started to move his hips faster.

“I’m... I’m about to come.” Robato almost whispered at him, as if ashamed to really say it aloud.

“It’s fine, me too... Release it inside me.”

Tomoya was so turned on, he was having delusional thoughts of being filled up over and over with Robato’s cum until his stomach became swollen. Which, realistically, would only end up being regretful and troublesome to clean up.

Robato’s hips continued to move erratically, until it became an audible pounding of flesh against flesh. It was like something out of a porno, so with that alone, Tomoya could feel himself on edge.

Robato finally did a long pull, and his head dragging against Tomoya’s most sensitive spot, Tomoya’s crotch finally twitched and spilled his semen over the floor.

Feeling Tomoya’s body suddenly relax, Robato gave a satisfied smile and pulled out before flipping Tomoya to his back to penetrate him from the front.

Tomoya felt his eyes well in tears at the overwhelming sensitivity his body was feeling. Even though he had just come, he felt like his entire body was being licked by feathers every time Robato’s head dragged across his insides.

“Tomoya... You’re making such an erotic face. I wish I’d turned you around sooner.”

“Ah..”

Tomoya could only keep releasing heavy pants as Robato pounded into him.

“I kind of really want to...”

“...want to what...?” Tomoya willed himself to look at Robato, though he was drowning in so much pleasure he would rather let himself space out.

“I want to spill my semen on your face.”

“Ah...” Tomoya’s body twitched in pleasure again, and he absent-mindedly shook his head. “No, I--I want you to spill it inside me... I want it inside me, like something I can keep...”

Robato leaned down over Tomoya’s face, and found his lips. He pulled on Tomoya’s lower lip lightly between his teeth before releasing it and pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth.

“You sound like you want to become pregnant of me, Tomoya.”

Tomoya looked into Robato’s face and noticed all the sweat dripping and plastering his red hair to his forehead. He looked manly, but in a way Tomoya had never seen him before. He was emanating the raw sensuality of a male, the pheromone-filled kind that only existed in nature to attract their mates. For a second Tomoya worried that kind of Robato might as well be able to get him pregnant, but it didn’t bother him as much as it should.

Tomoya reached and rubbed his thumb against Robato’s lip.

“If I could, I’d give birth to all the children you’d give me. We could have enough to fill the next World Golf Championship. But it would be bad for the rest of the competitors if they all turned out as good as you...”

Robato released a breathy laugh, and popping down to rest his hands on the floor, he began to pound his hips faster into Tomoya.

The next minutes were a blank in Tomoya’s memory, since they both got so submerged in eachother’s bodies, they lost track of anything else, and only focused on climaxing.

Tomoya came first, and then Robato followed, quickly pulling out his dick from Tomoya’s ass to lean forth and spill his cum over Tomoya’s face.

Since he had just come himself, Tomoya was more shocked than aroused to have his face covered in Robato’s spunk.

He wiped the white goop off his eyebrow and looked up at Robato ungratefully.

“You’re really the worst...”

Robato smiled lightly before leaning down to kiss Tomoya.

“....that stuff really smells weird.”

Tomoya grumbled. “Good thing my parents won’t be home until tomorrow noon... We need to take a bath, and clean this place up...”

Robato wiped sweat off his forehead, a trail of oil left behind on his face.

“That’s right....”

//////

They both had a lot to learn about dating itself, but they’d surely always be happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I feel like in a couple of months, this fic is going to have some inaccuracies as we discover more about the characters. I guess I'll update it when that happens. Also, I have no idea about anything relating to canola & sesame oil, so if it's poisonous to put them in the butt, I guess that's the perks of this being a work of fiction.
> 
> I hope we get to see Robato animated soon! 
> 
> Find me in twitter @itzamob !! We can cry over rarepairs together...
> 
> If you enjoyed this story even a little bit, I'll be happy.


End file.
